Masters of Gol
The Masters of Gol, also known as the Adepts of Gol and as the Acolytes of Gol, were a group that existed within the Vulcan civilization. Overview This body consisted of practicioners who sought to attain the kolinahr discipline. ( ) These individuals who practiced the perfect mastery of emotion often instructed others to its attainment. ( }}) They were noted to have spent much of their lives seeking to unravel the puzzle of how a living consciousness could at every moment be both part and All. ( ) The Adepts were known to have extremely heightened senses. ( }}) In addition, their Acolytes had a greater level of telepathic protection due to the defensive arts they had learnt to shield their minds from intruders. ( }}) Some, however, believed that their conservative natures prohibited them from considering unconventional methods of treating severe psychological ailements. ( ) They were led by a High Master and were known to have resided in the Plains of Gol. ( }}) The masters were known to have led a life of complete isolation from civilization and generally accepted only one postulant a season. ( }}) : Its possible that the Masters were possibly related to the Kolinahru as T'Rea was described as being a typical kolinahru though this may have been a reference to her adherence to the kolinahr path. History The masters were known to have inhabited the Mountains of Gol for thousands of years. ( }}) The Adepts of Gol existed since before the Vulcan Reformation and were frequent allies of the Adepts of Seleya. Their High master was known to have met with Surak where they showed disgust as the Te-Vikram Brotherhoods Coronet which they believed to have been an abominable act of sorcery. ( }}) Thousands of years later, Vulcans were known to have travelled to the Plains of Gol in order to meet its masters and develop their telepathic abilities. ( }}) In the 23rd century, the Masters of Gol were regularly involved in assisting T'Prynn due to her unique psychological condition but failed in helping her. ( ) In 2270, Spock along with his comrades came upon the masters during the events of the Hydrillian sector crisis which was causing Vulcans to murder their kin as was the case in the time before Surak. Once there, he enlisted their help in providing them supplies and treat their injured whilst they sought to stop the plague of madness that threatened to not only engulf Vulcan but the rest of the galaxy. ( }}) Sarek and Spock were two Vulcans who studied with the Masters where they enhanced their telepathic shielding above normal. ( }}) : The practicioners were given numerous names of their organization in various books; Vulcan's Soul refered to them as the Adepts of Gol whilst the novel Sarek refered to them as the Acolytes of Gol and the Vulcan Academy Murders calls them the Masters of Gol. Presumably, all these names referred to the same group. Members *T'Rea (High Master) *T'Sai (High Master) *Soltar (Postulant) Category:Groups Category:Vulcan culture